


Fall Colors

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Everyone was weary and short-tempered--they were tired, sweaty, and above all, hungry.





	Fall Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Leaves" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Because on the west coast we never get the leaves changing... so I decided Aragorn and the hobbits should!

They had been walking much longer than Aragorn had originally planned, as their original campsite was little more than mud from the recent rainstorm. Everyone was weary and short-tempered--they were tired, sweaty, and above all, hungry.

Aragorn desperately looked for a distraction--the hobbits' continual complaining was getting tiresome. His eyes lit on a thick, deep pile of crisp autumn leaves, and he smiled, then reached for Pippin and tossed him into the leaves. Complaining quickly gave way to laughter and rustling leaves--and one loud shout as, working together, the four leaf-covered hobbits tossed Aragorn into the pile.


End file.
